<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Egyptian Sensation by DaleEarwicker46</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777500">Egyptian Sensation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46'>DaleEarwicker46</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticky Mythlandian Fur [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Fetish, Grooming, He doesn't really have it but whatever, Head-to-toe possibly, PAWS, Paw Licking, Sleep Groping, Titfuck, cum on face, nipple suck, petting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like Catterly, Nacho also has trouble keeping his paws to himself whenever she sleeps in a vulnerable state.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King Nacho/Lady Catterly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticky Mythlandian Fur [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Egyptian Sensation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts">Deadly_Comedy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankwlf/gifts">Frankwlf</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Catterly, are you in here?" King Nacho asked softly as he opened her bedroom door a crack to peek in. When he heard no response, he pushed the door open and stepped inside to see that the feline was on the bed asleep. He frowned slightly, he had gotten a frisbee that was unlike the rest (he had chewed the bits). Instead of it simply sailing to be caught, it would instead pick up speed and continue flying at its maximum momentum and will never land. 'The Elusi-Frisbee' the store owner called it, would provide a great challenge to catch, especially for canines, like him.</p><p>He had heard of tales of trained frisbee catchers, in speed and reflexes, who have attempted to try and catch the elusive disc by any means necessary. Of course, none of them have succeeded. The fail videos of such proved it all the same, as well as make people laugh. He's even seen Miguel try, and even get close to, but the poor pup hadn't the stamina. Though, it made him feel better about it when he told him he at least tried and that he cheered him on. From there, King Nacho decided to step up and try for himself.</p><p>He's already peaked on his endurance (thanks to a certain cat), yet his speed needed work. So he worked on that, day and night, up to when he beat all his friends in a race three times without breaking a sweat. He was ready. And so he went out and bought the disc, at the hefty warning of its speed. Plus, if he knew anyone who had a better throwing arm than he did, it was Lady Catterly. This is why he came by her mansion this morning to ask her a simple favor. He was pumped up about it so much, he didn't think to call or text her yesterday, and the time he would accomplish this impossible task.</p><p>Unfortunately, she just happened to still be in her beauty sleep at this time. But it wouldn't seem that way for very long. The canine padded softly closer to the side of the bed where she laid and gently moved the blanket aside, and felt his face heat up. It wasn't just seeing her curvaceous and lithe form that made him utterly speechless, it was the lack of clothing without knowing it that amplified it and made the heat travel south from his head. Sure, he's seen the feline like this many times, but it surprised him that she would sleep bare, and since they hadn't done anything in a while, though he visited Miguel a few times when it became too much to bear.</p><p>She looked peaceful in her sleep, yet her paw laying in between her spread legs told differently. She probably must've pawed herself to sleep, probably thinking about him in the process. The ruler knew her long enough as to what those very thoughts of him were about, so it didn't really leave him shocked for long. If he could confess, he did the exact same thing but it was enhanced by either the mummy or his descendant. </p><p>"O-oh dear," Nacho murmured softly as he unconsciously stroked passively across Catterly's creamy belly and moved up to her mammaries, listening to her soft trills and purrs as her slightly parted mouth grow into a smile. Regardless of the fact that he was touching her in her sleep without her knowing and giving approval, he kept on, kneading and squeezing her soft breasts and nipples, up to where he went around and climbed on next to her to do more. While his paw worked soothingly on her chest, his other one went up to rub across her head and scratch down her ears as he kissed and licked up her cheek.</p><p>His anxiety melted away by her trilling, he gently cupped her cheek and rotated her head slightly to the left, and leaned in, planting his lips on hers. He moved closer and on his side to better angle the kiss and deepen it as he pressed her lips against his.</p><p>The ruler hummed softly and let his tongue slip and wander into the aristocat's mouth. When his paw went from her cheek to cup one of her mounds again, he felt her paw come up and scratch behind his head beneath his hat. Even as he held the kiss, his eyes widen as he froze. He broke the kiss and scooted back an inch, panicked eyes wandering her entire being for any signs of movement as well as for her eyes to open.</p><p>He calmed down some when there were none, except for her tail swishing from underneath her, seeing that it was simply a reflex. He could've let out a breath of relief and actually wake her, but he simply huffed through his nostrils and went back in, after taking great care to move her to the middle of the bed, and got up on top of her. That particular scare had motivated him to fondle his queen even more. Starting from where he left off, he went down and took one of Catterly's erect buds in his maw and began to suck tenderly. As he did so, he twirled the other around with his finger, and gently pinched it.</p><p>The aristocat's faint muttering made his ears perk and twitch, causing him to fondle and stimulate her nipples with more vigor, making her hum softly and pat down his ears. Nacho's tail wagged at the affection underneath his loincloth, which began to feel uncomfortable from his 'second staff' awakening beneath it. He ignored it and went down from her tits down to where her paw was half-heartedly rubbing against her mostly dry sex.</p><p>He nudged it away and planted his nose right on her clit and take a whiff, making her twitch. Loving the sea scent of her slot, he plunged his tongue in between the lips, and wiggled it around to loosen and spread them for further access.</p><p>As he ravaged her mini kitty, Lady Catterly's legs come to life and wrap around Nacho's head, encouraging him to delve his tongue deeper, the pleasure intensified by his fingers rubbing circles around her swollen pearl that leaked juices all over them. The canine then retracted from the quivering lips and went down on her cit, sucking and swirling his tongue around the orb, undaunted by the feline meowing in bliss.</p><p>When he was done, he shook himself from her grasp and gripped her ankles. The aristocat always said she had a thing for his paws, but she never knew he had it the same...for her. </p><p>He put both her footpaws together and leaned in, giving them a quick sniff, sighing at the scent they gave off, and ran his tongue across both of them. Her toes wiggled in response, so he licked them as well, before sucking on them one-by-one and kissing them. After that, he resumed coating her feet and soles in his saliva, getting every nook and cranny that he could find before kissing both of them, and letting them go.</p><p>He then crawls up to her upper body and straddled her there, undoing and tossing aside his loincloth in the progress, exposing his erect cock that dripped pre with each throb. He knew Lady Catterly was loving the scent of him by that goofy open-mouthed smile that stretched across her maw. But he could be wrong, because she'd make that smile when her footpaws were being tickled, like that time he watched Mayor Snowball take a feather to her. Needless to say, she got her back, after she pinned her after a wild chase throughout the mansion.</p><p>Nacho placed his length right between the feline's teats and squished them together to sandwich him. He began to thrust in between the mounds at a slow pace, wanting to take in the feeling of warm and luscious fur mounds stroking his cock as it glid smoothly through them and back. He picked up the pace, moaning softly as he did, his dropping balls gyrating against her stomach to his hip's movements.</p><p>"Such soft tits..." King Nacho murmured, reaching over to scratch her ears as she instinctively held her breasts entrapped around her lover's cock in place with her forearms, giving him a titjob without knowing it, though with his pace gradually increasing, it might not be so.</p><p>In fact, in her dream, <em>she was skinny dipping in an ocean full of fish of edible species infused with catnip, having a remarkably good time despite the strange tingling she felt on her chest, mons, and feet, before a trout flew out of the water out of nowhere, and landed dead-center between her mammaries and began to flop and rub itself up and down.</em></p><p><em>"My goodness!" She exclaimed in surprise as she tried to dislodge it from her chest, but her arms were doing the opposite, which was trapping the slippery nuisance in her boobs instead. Not only that, but the trout was making noises that sounded too close to panting and moaning. And the weirdest part was that it's scales were colored blue and yellow-</em> oh.</p><p>"So close, so close..." King Nacho whimpered softly as he literally fucked Lady Catterly's tits at the same rapid pace he'd do her pussy, drawing closer to his imminent moment of bliss. After just a few shaky thrusts, he freed his tool from within her chest and aimed it towards her face, not taking notice of her eyes beginning to open.</p><p>When they did, their first sight was the tip of a certain canine's cock about to burst. Before she could say a thing, that same canine uttered a howling moan as he ejected semi-large shots of hot cum all over her face. Luckily, her eyes remained close as the rain of warm semen came down on her for a few more seconds before it finally stopped.</p><p>She opened one eye, staring up towards the panting King Nacho, who still held his spent prick, sitting upon her torso. She hadn't the faintest clue what went on while she was asleep. Perhaps the strange sensation she felt in her dream ought to explain, but she wasn't sure about that, and of the ruler's reason of seeing her. But she knew one thing, and it was of how upset she was at him for getting his load all over her face. Surely, he knows of how bothersome fur is once his semen had crusted over, and she works hard on it to appear elegant and pretty for not only him but for those more well kept than her.</p><p>Lucky for him, she'll let him indulge in his little afterglow a little longer before he looks down and notices her (rather slutty) glare- and he did.</p><p>"Gah! Lady Catterly!" Nacho yelped when he saw her eyes were open. "I'm so so sorry about this, I couldn't control myself! I couldn-"</p><p>"Ah ah ah." She shushed him by palming his maw and shutting it. "First off, clean your release from my face. And secondly, explain to me what business you have here." She said, her glare softening some.</p><p>That second statement sounded pretty rude of her. She's always welcomed the canine into her humble abode even if he doesn't let her know beforehand, yet she didn't know what he wanted to see her for, when they were taking a break from intercourse, which is what he failed at for an obvious reason because of her.</p><p>The canine nodded rapidly and dove down, lapping up all of his seed from her face with a bit more enthusiasm than necessary (but she didn't mind, because watching a muscular dog lick up his own fluids was pretty hot), and swallowed it all up. Catterly pointed to her snout, "You missed a spot." She said in a scolding tone. He licked once more before leaning back up off her torso, scooting to the side to let her sit up. And cross her arms.</p><p>"Explain." Lady Catterly said.</p><p>King Nacho scratched the back of his head, looking away, "I-I came by to see if you, er, had wanted to go and play catch with me. I didn't know you'd be asleep."</p><p>"Understandable. But why partake in me outright instead of waking me?" She asked as she licked her paw and used it to rub down any loose haired that sprouted up from the molecules of the cum still there. "And how can we when you've worn down all the balls and frisbees from when you had that teething issue?" She motioned to the bin next to her closet which was full of flattened tennis balls and warped discs with intense bite marks. King Nacho looked back and cringed internally.</p><p>"Yeah, I had just gotten out of the funnel by that ime. But, I bought a new one. A magical one." The canine said. He grabbed his discarded loincloth and disappeared behind the door, leaving the aristocat to wonder what he was referring to when he came back clothed, he held a silver disc that glowed a shade of green. She sat up and gasped softly.</p><p>"Is that the Elusi-frisbee?" Catterly asked in surprise. "That thing is impossible to catch, no matter how fast you are."</p><p>"Heh, maybe" Nacho chuckled. "But I have been training to achieve the impossible all month. All I need is speed and endurance."</p><p>"Why, are you sure you can? Many have tried and failed, even Hercules."</p><p>The canine came close and cupped her cheek, a sincere look in his eyes. "I am sure, my desert flower. Are you with me?"</p><p>Catterly wordlessly nods and brought their lips together before hugging and parting. Before he turns to leave, the feline gets up and grabs a hold of his unhidden tail, causing him to squeak and freeze still.</p><p>"It's settled. But know this, if you release all over my face again, not only will I have this tail, I will also be dominating you five nights a week once our break is over. <em>Got it?" </em>She hissed the last part. She didn't really mean that first part, but definitely the second, and he knows that.</p><p>"Crystal." He whimpered.</p><p>Her smile reappeared. "Good! I'll meet you at the park just as soon as I freshen up." She released his tail and watched him speed-walk down the stairs and out the mansion while giggling to herself. Goodness does she love this silly dog.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>